


Pas une illusion

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [172]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bayer Leverkusen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas était peut-être bourré, mais il était sûr que les deux petits s'embrassaient.





	Pas une illusion

Pas une illusion

  
Lukas riait franchement alors qu'il faisait la fête avec ses coéquipiers de Leverkusen, ils allaient en Ligue des Champions ! La saison avait été compliquée, mais ils l'avaient fait malgré tout, et ça, c'était beau et puissant. Bien évidemment, il avait été désolé pour Jan et lui avait envoyé un message de soutien en espérant que Frankfurt se qualifié pour l'Europe League. Mais pour l'instant, c'était davantage la fête dans son esprit que la peine pour son ancien club. Comme avec la Pokal, Lukas s'était bourré sans problème, profitant avec Julian et d'autres du champagne. Quelques fois il regrettait d'être parti de Frankfurt, mais pour ce genre d'événement, il ne regrettait plus rien.

  
Sous l'effet de l'alcool, Lukas pensait souvent avoir des hallucinations, mais aujourd'hui, il était sûr d'être parfaitement conscient de la vision qui se profilait devant lui. Kai et Julian s'embrassaient à deux pas, ignorant totalement le lieu et les circonstances. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, les petits se tournaient autour depuis pas mal de temps déjà, mais Lukas n'avait pas prévu de voir quelque chose comme ça aujourd'hui. Pour s'assurer que ce n'était vraiment pas l'alcool, Lukas fixa son verre avant de revenir sur les deux jeunes hommes, qui s'embrassaient encore et toujours. Leverkusen lui réservait encore beaucoup de surprise, et quelque part, Frankfurt avait été plus direct avec lui (ou plutôt, Jan avait été direct avec lui).

  
Lukas soupira avant de reprendre une gorgée de son champagne, d'abord il participerait à la Ligue des Champions, et après Julian et Kai se révélaient enfin. Wow, c'était une de ces soirées qu'il aimerait revivre de temps en temps.

  
Fin


End file.
